doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Encore With Tarzan's Pants!
Encore With Tarzan's Pants! (Japanese: ターザンパンツで大活躍!?), also known as Tarzan Pants, is the one of the Doraemon manga chapters. History This chapter has been debuted on a Japanese kids magazine at July 1977, with 32 pages. This chapter is the early different version of the same name of the chapter. Due to this chapter is not suitable for kids, plus this chapter contains the African peoples, this chapter has not been debuted on all Doraemon comics until 2012, where this chapter is unbanned partially. Later on 1981, learning from the mistake, the author uses the same gadget to draw the different version of the chapter with the same name. Plot One day, Suneo again stated that he already go to the zoo, which making everyone jealous and angry. Suddenly, Nobita stated that he had a idea of opening the real Africa Zoo, which making Gian angry. Nobita then needs Doraemon's help again that he needs the Anywhere Door that he needed to bring everyone to the Africa. Doraemon then bring out the Momotaro Jirushi's Millet Dumplings to feed the animals, then, a greedy Nobita calls everyone to the Africa with earned the 20 coin. When everyone arrived to Africa, but saws several elephants are very boring, and Nobita don't cares about his "customers". Gian, Suneo and Shizuka then exploring the place, as Suneo doubt that this place will having the Africans that eats peoples. At the same time, Nobita and Doraemon uses the Tarzan Pants to talking with animals. But this time Shizuka and the others has been kidnapped by the Africans. The bird told Nobita about this, and he going to rescue everyone and riding elephants. But elephant's walking speed is very slow, so Nobita have to catch the "tree rope" to get there. Meanwhile, Africans bring out the knifes, ready to put everyone into the hot pot. Nobita and Doraemon have only one elephants so they cannot defeat the hundred Africans with no hope. Africans chooses the horrified and crying Shizuka as the first victim, they first to remove her clothes, and put her into the big plate. Suneo then sighs, "Luckily I am not the first victim." Nobita, who was later naked screaming at the end, having not noticed his Tarzan Pants dropped to the pot, and Shizuka wears it before screaming so loud. But, the animals hears Shizuka's scream and defeated the hundred Africans in a few seconds. Gian then says: "Girl tarzan is so cool!" Conitunity * The Legendary Sword, Lighting Bolt: This is the one of the chapters that include Doraemon and Nobita not to uses their gadgets for battle, instead of another person to use for battle. * Tarzan Pants: Unlike the later version of this chapter, Nobita ends up being naked in the end. It have the different events occurred between both versions. Trivia * This is the one of the chapters that not adapted into the 1973 anime, 1979 anime and 2005 anime due to the ban. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Banned Manga Chapters